


Then You Don't

by carolinecrane



Series: Aftermath [16]
Category: The Brotherhood 2: Young Warlocks (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things he likes about Marcus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then You Don't

He doesn't get Marcus. Sometimes Harlan thinks that's what he likes about him; with Randall he always knew what to expect, and at least with Marcus he's never bored. But he doesn't _get_ Marcus, doesn't get why he asks stupid questions about people who aren't around anymore and why he can't forget about Van Owen. He doesn't get why Marcus cares whether or not Harlan still thinks about Randall – how could he when he spends most of his time thinking about Marcus, and he figured Marcus knew that by now.

But he must not, because he's the one who asked, and he's the one who got mad over nothing and left Harlan alone in the pool. And he can't remember anybody ever walking away from him before, which is just another reason to like Marcus. Because he acts like he's scared of his own shadow half the time, but then he surprises Harlan by standing up for himself.

Randall and Alex always went along with whatever Harlan said, and after awhile that got kind of old. He was never really sure if they wanted to or if they just thought they should – never really sure if Randall even wanted him – but with Marcus there's no question. Harlan knows exactly what Marcus wants, what he likes and just what to do to get Marcus to beg for more. And he likes that, likes knowing that Marcus isn't just hanging out with him because he's popular and he's got a nice car.

Not that he ever cared much why Randall and Alex hung around, because they were okay but they were just guys he hung out with. It's different with Marcus, because they're not really friends, but Harlan likes having him around more than he ever liked hanging out with Randall. And he's wanted Marcus for a long time, sure, but now that he _knows_ Marcus it's more than that.

Marcus is smart, for one thing, and he doesn't care when Harlan distracts him halfway through a movie with a well-placed kiss or a hand sliding up under his shirt. He doesn't hurry through everything the way Randall did, and yeah, he worries about what people are going to think, but he doesn't let that stop him from getting into Harlan's car and going home with him for the weekend.

And he wasn't really worried that Marcus was going to take off, but Harlan went after him anyway. Because he doesn't care if Marcus wants to smoke or if he wants to stay friends with Slayton, as long as he's _here_. Walking out of Harlan's bathroom in a pair of sweatpants, one hand pushing nervously through still-damp hair like he's not really sure what to do with his hands. Like he's never going to stop being nervous around Harlan, and maybe that's another thing Harlan likes about him.

Harlan grins as he watches Marcus digging through his backpack for a shirt, taking a few steps forward and gripping Marcus' arm to pull him up off the floor. He catches the flash of surprise in Marcus' eyes right before Harlan pulls him forward, pressing their lips together and it takes Marcus a second, but as soon as he realizes what's happening his arms slide around Harlan's neck. Lips part under his and Marcus sighs against his mouth, tongue pushing past Harlan's teeth like he's been waiting all day for this moment.

Only it hasn't been that long since they were tangled together in Harlan's bed, even less time since Harlan pressed Marcus up against the shower wall and spent half an hour just kissing him. And he's still not tired of kissing Marcus – has a feeling that isn't going to happen, not when Marcus kisses him back like he can't get enough of Harlan. Like he's been thinking about this for as long as Harlan has, wanting it and it makes Harlan wonder how long they could have been doing this.

But he's not sure Marcus would have gone for it while Van Owen was still around, even if he did follow Harlan and his friends around like some pathetic stray. The thought bothers him, but he doesn't want to fight about Van Owen or anybody else anymore. Not when Marcus' tongue is in his mouth, mint and Marcus the only flavors Harlan can taste and he likes that Marcus brushed his teeth for him. He likes Marcus better when he doesn't taste like an ashtray, but he'll take him however he can and he doesn't care if Marcus knows it.

He _wants_ Marcus to know it, because he doesn't want to have to chase after him every time they don't agree about something. It's a waste of time, and Harlan can think of much better ways to spend their time.

"You hungry?" he asks, pulling back far enough to take in flushed cheeks and Marcus' slightly dazed expression.

"Depends. You don't have dinner with your parents, do you?"

He can't help grinning at that, because Marcus has been freaked out about meeting his parents since Harlan invited him home the first time. He doesn't get what the big deal is, but he shakes his head anyway and lets go of Marcus. "No. They're probably gone already, they always have some business thing on Friday nights."

As soon as he says it Marcus relaxes; he hasn't told Harlan much about his own parents, but he's said enough to tell Harlan that Marcus' parents are nothing like his. They're the type who do everything for show, and he knows it bothers Marcus more than he wants to admit. He doesn't really get it, because his folks pretty much just let him do his thing and don't hassle him, and he's always been okay with that. But Marcus seems to think there should be something more, and Harlan's not sure what.

"What does your father do, anyway?"

"He's a corporate raider," Harlan answers, grinning at Marcus' frown. "He buys out small companies and merges them into bigger corporations."

"That sounds kind of…ruthless."

"It's just business, Marcus. Besides, he makes a lot of money." Harlan leans forward, opening his mouth against Marcus' neck and sucking at the sensitive spot just below his ear. He feels Marcus shiver against him, hands sliding down his back to clutch at his hips. And this is the part he loves, because he can feel how much Marcus wants him. Feels Marcus pressing against him, already half-hard just from a kiss and part of Harlan wants to take him back to bed and fuck him all over again.

Instead he works his way back to Marcus' mouth, trailing wet kisses along his jaw until he reaches Marcus' lips. He pushes his tongue inside, swallowing Marcus' gasp and sliding his hand under Marcus' shirt to splay across the small of his back. Marcus bucks against him, cock pressing against Harlan's thigh and telling Harlan exactly how much Marcus wants him. And he knows if he doesn't stop they're never going to make it downstairs; part of him kind of likes the idea of staying right here all weekend, but he's still hungry and he's pretty sure Marcus is too.

He pulls away with an audible gasp, reaching up absently to wipe at his mouth before he lets go and takes a step toward the door. "Come on, there's probably something to eat in the fridge. Then we can watch a movie or something. My folks won't be back for hours."

For a second Marcus looks almost disappointed, but when Harlan grins at him he flushes and nods. And that's another thing Harlan likes about him – he still blushes whenever Harlan brings up the subject of sex, like they haven't done it in nearly every room of the house. They've done it on the couch in the den plenty of times, and he knows Marcus won't put up a fight when Harlan picks up where they left off in his room.

There are a lot of things he likes about Marcus; the way he tastes and the way he smiles, the way his eyes flash when he's mad and the way he sounds when he comes. He likes Marcus' voice and his hair and the way he pulls his tie loose the second he gets out of class, likes the way he looks in Harlan's car and in his bed. He likes that Marcus is still shy around him and he even likes the things about Marcus he doesn't get, and as long as Marcus is around Harlan's going to keep trying to figure him out.


End file.
